You Found Me
by Pace1818
Summary: Heaven was so close, yet so far. A soothing white light filled the dark abyss, I smiled for my Mother. She came for me, I was happy. I was gonna die. Except it wasn’t my mother who gathered me up with warm arms, it was Stefan Salvatore. Stefan/Jacob
1. Never Say Never

Summary: He was dying. Darkness began to consume him. Soon a light had filled the dark abyss, and he smiled at God. No wait is was his mother who was receiving him with open arms. He was happy, he was finally gonna get away from everything. He was gonna die and be with his mother, no more pain and no more hurt. But it wasn't his mother who had gathered him in her arms…….it was Stefan Salvatore. X-Over with Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I know that I have many unfinished stories, but the dancing bunny wouldn't just leave me alone. I've had this idea ever since I heard the CW picking up Vampire Diaries as a Fall series. But please bare with me, this story is going to be good. And I'm not just saying that because I'm the author of this fic, but its gonna be a lot darker from my other stories.

2nd A/N: Jacob will be human in this fic. He and Edward have dated in the past, but when Bella entered the picture he was thrown on the side like a piece of trash. Then he lost his two best friends Embry and Quil, who had phased into wolfs and started to hang out with Sam and his crew. Sam making the two cut any contact with Jake. Jacob has been sent away to Mystic Falls to live with his aunt, who was his mothers younger sister.

Edward and rest of the gang will enter the story later on, now its just Jake and Stefan and Jake being broken.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Some things we don't talk about  
better do without  
just hold a smile  
we're falling in and out of love  
the same damn problem

together all the while  
you can never say never  
when we don't know why  
time and time again  
younger now then we were before

don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,

**Never Say Never**

_Don't you love me anymore Edward?_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Am I that disgusting, to be thrown on the side of the road like a piece of trash_

KKKKK BOOM!

KKKKK BOOM!

KKKKK BOOM!

That's what could only be heard throughout the whole town of Mystic Falls. Due to the nasty storm that rolled in. Soon the town was lit up like daytime when lightning decided to rear its ugly head.

Heavy rain droplets crashed onto Jacob's window. Luckily Jacob Black slept peacefully. It was his first night of peaceful dreamless sleep.

Mostly he would dream, well mostly nightmares about how he left things back in La Push and in Forks with a curtain bronzed haired vampire named Edward Cullen. He frowned in his sleep, shaking his head a little in his sleep.

The thoughts of La Push and Forks all forgotten for the time being.

Another lightening strike hit the town. Lighting his room for a while, a figure stood over him watching him sleep. The stranger was male. A teenager the same age as him.

The stranger frowned at the sight in front of him. "How can someone so young and beautiful be in so much pain?" he whispered to himself. He caressed his cheek, smiling when the sleeping teen smiled in his sleep leaning in against his nice, warm, gentle touch.

"Soon, soon you won't be in so much pain Jacob Black" said the stranger.

The following morning, Jake woke up feeling a little better. Hell he still felt like shit but he felt a lot better than yesterday. Yesterday he looked like a zombie, barely answering his aunt.

He would only come out of his room when he needed to use the bathroom or eat. That was about it. His aunt luckily left him alone, giving him his little space, his time to take things in. To cry and vent.

But this morning Jacob Black felt a lot better.

He stood up scratching his head, making his hair a lot messier then it was. His hand landed on his cheek, it felt warm for some reason. He frowned, but for some reason it felt nice, comforting, and gentle.

He got up from bed letting the covers fall. He looked around his new room. It was a lot bigger then his old room. Hell he had a computer desk and a couch in it. In his old room he could barely move and breath.

He shuddered when his bare feet touched the wooden floor. He walked out of his room towards the bathroom.

He brushed his teeth and washed his face. After that he got into the shower wanting to clean himself.

After 15 minutes he was back in his room getting dressed. After he was dressed he walked out of his room. He was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, a coat and a scarf tied around his neck. Also wearing a pair of black Uggs wanting to keep his feet warm as well.

It was hella cold in Mystic Falls. Plus it was fall.

When he entered the kitchen, he was welcomed by the nice smell of freshly made coffee. His aunt Helen smiled warmly at him "And the dead have arisin" she said teasingly.

He smiled at her "Shut up" he said playfully pouring himself a hot nice warm cup of coffee into his mug. He brought it up to his nose before he took a sip, he smiled. He liked the feeling of the warm liquid going down his throat.

Helen shook her head. She was a beautiful woman. She stood about 5 '9. With nice black raven hair. Matching her nice tanned skin tone. There she stood in a pear of faded blue jeans, with a white tank stop, her pants legs tugged in the Uggs. Her black raven hair ran freely, showing off those beautiful waves.

She placed her mug down, "Well I gotta go to the café and check in. Will you be ok here alone? Or do ya wanna come with me?" she said to her nephew. Jake thought about it for a while then shook his head no "No, its ok I wanted to explore for a bit anyways" he said.

Helen nodded "Ok well be safe. I'll see you later" she said kissing him on the forehead then left. Jake stood there for a while drinking his coffee, looking out of the window. He smiled at the trees, they were beautiful all the orange and red colors.

He placed his mug in the sink and grabbed his keys and walked out of the house, locking the door behind. He brought his coat closer towards him.

He walked towards town. Wanting to get some sight seeing done. Jake smiled seeing the little buildings and the people go around with their lives.

He walked a little further away from the small little town, when he remembered that there was a bridge near by. Him and his aunt passed by there when she brought him from the airport.

Feeling a little guilty on the way about how he acted. He closed his eyes when a gust of wind came.

Then a couple of seconds later it started to pour. It had just begun to rain and it was now raining cats and dogs. His hair clung onto his face, his clothes now soaked.

BEEP!

BEEP!

He heard a car honk, when he looked up it was already too late. Feeling metal hit him, making him fly over the bridge and into the lake. He sunk into the water.

Letting the water take him down. All the memories coming back to him.

_Don't you love me anymore Edward?_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

It began to get dark, not fighting it he let the darkness take him. Soon a bright light filled the dark abyss.

Strong arms encircled his waist, breaking out onto the surface with his rescuer. "I got you" he heard the beautiful yet manly voice say.

"Stay with me" he heard the voice again. Dropping his head onto his rescuers shoulder.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: There, well that was the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it.


	2. Circus

A/N: Wow, thanks for the wonderful reviews. It really meant a lot. And as a reward here's the second chapter to the story.

2nd A/N: Also just to clarify. There's gonna be flashbacks for some characters showing their life before Mystic Falls. So every character will have a little insight to them. Also Jake will have flashbacks showing his life before Mystic Falls. And also Stefan showing his life before and after he was a vampire.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage

**Circus **

_Stay with me_

Jake woke up to see all white, he closed his eyes letting out a groan. It was just way too bright. The brightness hurt his eyes.

He frowned, he felt like he was floating. He was laying on something soft. He heard someone next to him placing a hand on his cheek, he leaned into the touch it was so warm and loving "Jake? Jake" said a very worried Helen.

He opened his eyes once again, slowly this time. Not wanting the bright lights to hurt his eyes again. He squinted adjusting his vision.

His black orbs landed on his aunt who was hovering over him. She looked like she was going to cry any minute. He frowned taking in his surroundings "Where Am I?" he said, his voice a little raspy.

Helen grabbed a cub of water which was on the stand, and brought the straw to his lips which Jake took in gratefully taking sips of water. He nodded, Helen placed the cup back onto the stand. She took a seat, bringing the chair closer to the bed. She took his hand in hers.

"Where Am I?" he said once again. She sighed "You don't remember?" she said worriedly. He shook his head. She sighed again "You were walking over the bridge, you were hit by a car. You flipped over landing into the lake. Someone, I don't who it was swam after you" she said.

Jake nodded everything coming back to him. "Who was it? The one who saved me" he said. Helen shrugged "We don't know, he brought you in he made sure that you were ok then left" she said. Jake frowned.

Soon the doctor walked in scribbling down onto his clipboard. "Well someone's awake I see. I'm Doctor Summers" he said. He placed the clipboard down on the foot of the bed, he took a small light making Jake follow it with his eyes.

He nodded "Well everything is normal, just your minor scrapes and bruises" he said. He smiled down at the teen "You're one lucky kid" he said.

Doctor Summers got his clipboard and began to scribble more things down. "Well a nurse is going to come in, then you'll be able to go" he said smiling at them then walked out of the room.

Helen let out a sigh of relief "Get into another accident again I'll kick your ass" she said. Jake snorted.

………………………………................................................................................................

After being released from the hospital, he stayed at home all week while Helen worked at her café that she owned.

Soon Monday reared its ugly day. It was time for Jake to start school. He was going to attend Mystic Falls High.

He stood in front of the mirror that he had in his room. His now short hair spiked up showing off his baby face. Wearing simple blue faded jeans, a grey shirt and a sweater over it. And boots.

Nodding to his reflection he got his binder and walked out of his room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

When he entered, Helen slammed the phone into the receiver. He nodded knowing that she just had gotten into a heated conversation with his dad, "My dad again?" he said. She nodded "Yeah" she said.

He snorted "I think its funny that he chooses now to care about me" he said. Helen gave him a look, which Jake chose to ignore.

She took in a breather trying to calm down, a couple of moments later she cleared her throat "So are you ready for your first day of school?" she said.

He nodded placing his mug down, "Yeah, Elena and Bonnie are gonna show me around so I guess that's a plus" he said.

She nodded. Remembering when Jake was younger and when her sister was still alive, they would come to Mystic Falls and spend the summer. Elena and Bonnie befriended Jake thinking of him as a brother.

She smiled at the memory. "Ok, well lets go kiddo" she said. He nodded and followed her out towards the car.

The car ride was in silence. It took a couple of minutes, then they pulled into the high school. It was surprisingly big. He turned to his aunt "Well I'll see you later" he said. She nodded.

He stepped out of the car slamming the door shut and walking towards the school. He looked around trying to find Elena and Bonnie. He walked up the steps of the school and before he could react he was pulled into a fierce hug by both Elena and Bonnie, he frowned at first then smiled wrapping his arms around the two girls.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we're going to school together" said a very excited Elena. Bonnie nodded in agreement. The three friends pulled apart.

Elena looped her arm with Jake's and pulled him into the school, Bonnie took his hand in hers.

The three friends walked together, the kids in the hall looked on frowning. They were probably wondering who the new kid was and how does he know Elena and Bonnie two popular girls.

"So this is the hall where almost all the lockers are." said Bonnie. "And next we're gonna take ya to the administration building to get your schedule" said Elena. Jake nodded following them.

They soon arrived at the office. Elena and Bonnie stood a few inches behind Jake. He frowned looking at them "What?" he said.

"Um we kind of owe a detention, so you're gonna have to go alone" said Elena. Bonnie nodded biting her tongue trying not laugh at the situation. Jake rolled his eyes "Why am I not surprised" he said teasingly.

He nodded then walked into the office.

He walked towards the front desk, smiling at the lady behind it "Hi I'm Jacob Black I'm new here" he said politely.

The lady smiled "Oh yes, from La Push" she said. She turned to her messy desk going through her paperwork.

His ears perked up hearing footsteps from behind him. He turned, loosing his breath at the sight.

There stood a god. At 6 '2 dirty blonde haired god. He was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, a black hooded jacket and on top of that a black leather jacket,wearing dark shades.

He smiled at him, Jake smiled back. He turned back towards the receptionist. He could feel the strangers eyes boring into the back of his head.

The receptionist smiled up at him "Sorry about the wait, well here's your schedule and a map of the school" she said kindly.

He nodded taking the papers from her "Thanks you" he said. She smiled back warmly "Have a nice day' she said. He nodded.

He turned around taking a side step, but the guy took the same step. He took a left side step but the other did the same, the other smiled at him. He smiled back "Sorry" he said.

He finally walked away, turning to see the other looking at him. But before he could react both Bonnie and Elena grabbed his arms and dragged him away.

"Oh my god, who was that?" said Bonnie.

Elena shrugged "I don't know but he's hot, and it also appears that he likes ya Jake" she said smiling. Jake blushed taking his arms from them "Shut up" he said.

They both laughed. _Huh maybe this school wont be so bad_ he said in his mind.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Well there's the second chapter, I hope you guys liked it. And please review if you guys want a third chapter. LOL


	3. BETA HELP!

I'm sorry for the long wait, really I am. I haven't forgotten about the story really I haven't. It's just I got hit by a major case of writers block, I didn't like how the third chapter turned out, so I re-wrote it about 100 times. But, now it's done, but I'm in a bit of a pickle here. I seriously need BETA help. Will any of you be my BETA?


	4. Chasing Cars

A/N: Thanks to **Mikky-mail**, **Claire Danvers1**, **Zainab**, **katdumb**, , **Amelia**, **MyAngelAdam**, **plove**, **Harmona 1235**, **Living For Today**, **qpritchie1**, **Rhondeez**, **RainGoddess2040**, **FastFuriousChick**, **Angel-eyes56**, **Emeralden Rapley**, **mia-dcwut-09** for reviewing the previous chapter.

2nd A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated, I know that it's been forever. It's just that, well I didn't lose interest in this story. It's just I couldn't find the right words for the new chapter; I had a major case of writers block on this story. But now I know where it's going. And I assure you; from now on I'll update this story. I have my mind up and running now. Again I'm so sorry!

Alternated Short Summary: Heaven was so close, yet so far. A soothing white light filled the dark abyss, I smiled for my Mother. She came for me, I was happy. I was gonna die, no more pain and sorrow. Except it wasn't my mother who gathered me up with warm arms, it was Stefan Salvatore.

--------

**Chasing Cars**

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created an amount of tension-" Mr. Tanner lectured on.

Jake let out a low sigh as he listened to the boring lecture, letting out another low sigh he rolled his eyes. The teacher wouldn't shut up, he would just go on and on, and then he would finally shut up. He would pick on someone; sure teachers would pick on random students to see if they were paying attention. But Mr. Tanner, he would embarrass the students to no end, saying that they didn't amount to anything, and that they wouldn't make anything of life.

Luckily enough both Bonnie and Elena were in Jake's world history class, that's where they were currently. Bonnie sat two desks away, while Elena sat at the back of the class next to the window. There was also Matt Donovan, a blonde blue eyed jock, who sat three desks away from her. He was her ex-boyfriend; how very awkward for them both. Tyler Smallwood, Matt's best friend and on the football team was in the class as well. Tyler's brunette, muscular and very handsome, he sat beside him.

Jake made sure to stay away from him, from what he's seen and heard the guy was a real douche. Twirling his pen in hand, he looked around the class and turned his head to the side coolly. His black orbs landing on the Greek god who he met in the office an hour ago, name being Stefan Salvatore. He learned his name when Mr. Tanner did roll call.

Stefan sat straight up, his green orbs on Mr. Tanner as he continued on with his lecture. Feeling that someone was looking at him, he looked, his green orbs connecting with Jake's black ones. Jake gave a small smile then quickly faced Mr. Tanner as he continued with his lecture. Stefan smiled, his green orbs shifting between Mr. Tanner and Jake.

Tyler, resting his head on his hand, looked on. Being amused by the scene not too far from him, he looked at Jake and then at Bonnie who took out her EnV Touch. He sat up straight wanting to see what she was texting and to whom. He was that bored in class.

Jake frowned as he felt his phone beginning to vibrate in his pants pocket. Taking out his Nexus, he smiled as he read the text.

_Drop dead gorgeous checking you out!_

He placed his phone back into his pocket, not wanting to get in trouble during his first day at Mystic Falls High. Jake didn't see that both Stefan and Tyler saw the whole thing.

The whole class let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang signaling that class was over. Jake, getting up from his desk, almost made it fall on its side. Tyler who sat a couple of inches away laughed shaking his head, "Not a history a fan?" he inquired.

Jake looked at him and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, "I'm not a fan of _him_" he said annoyed.

Tyler snorted, "Nobody is" he said walking out of the classroom while following Matt to their next one. Jake placed his messenger bag on his shoulder and walked towards Elena and Bonnie who were waiting for him by the door.

"Let's go, just being here makes me ill" Bonnie said annoyed.

"C'mon, we've got English next" said Elena.

Before he walked away with them, Jake turned back to see if Stefan was still there, a small frown appearing on his features when he saw that he wasn't. Just as he turned forward he collided with a hard chest and his face crashed right into it. Being caught off guard by the collision, the smaller boy began to fall backward by the impact, immediately strong warm arms wrapped around his waist.

Jake looked up, brown eyes meeting green. Red appeared across his russet features while under his rescuer's intense stare; like Stefan was looking right through him and the clothes he was wearing to find his soul.

The taller of the two brought the other closer and Jake's blush deepened as he felt Stefan's muscles under his clothing, the way they wrapped around his chest, arms, and his abs. Stefan gently placed Jake back on his feet, and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks" Jake managed to squeak out.

Stefan smiled at him, showing off his pearly white teeth. "You're welcome," he said huskily.

The smaller of the two frowned when both Elena and Bonnie were nowhere in sight '_damn those two',_ he thought before him and the other boy walked out into the hallway.

"So, I should get going," said Jake nervously.

"English right, with Ms. Sanz?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah" was all he said, too nervous to come up with a simple conversation.

Stefan smiled at him, "Well I believe that's this way" he said as he began to walk.

Jake walked beside him, scratching the back of his neck which was a nervous habit of his, "So, Stefan right?" he said.

Stefan nodded, "Yeah, Stefan Salvatore. And you're Jacob Black correct?" he questioned.

The young native nodded, "Yeah, Jake is fine, so you're new here too?" he asked, trying to start a simple conversation with the green eyed hunk.

"Yes I am, I was sent to a boarding school in London and stayed there for about two and a half years, took some online courses and then decided to come here to live with my uncle" said Stefan. "And what about you, what's your story?"

Jake frowned, debating or not to tell him the truth, Stefan was nothing but a mere stranger and he didn't know if he would judge him or worse abandoned him like others had. Taking in a deep breath, he decided to go with the truth; he was tired of running and hiding, but most of all he was tired of crying over Edward Cullen. "I used to live in La Push with my father. But long story short, my two best friends Embry and Quil abandoned me to hang out with a cult, while my boyfriend Edward left for someone else. After that my life kind of went downhill" he said.

Stefan frowned as he looked at the smaller male, "I'm sorry that happened to you. You're not going to suffer again Jacob Black" he said confidently.

------------

Elena let out a low sigh as she walked out of the school grounds and across the street onto the sidewalk; she increased the volume of her iPod while shaking her head with pure frustration.

_We'll do it all__  
__Everything__  
__On our own_

One of these days her little brother Jeremy Gilbert will drive her mad, maybe even to kill herself, because he just didn't get it. Their parents died a couple of months ago, and he kept on doing stupid things, such as getting high on school grounds. She had tried many times to make him see reason, but all he would do was yell at her. One time he muttered that he wished it was her that died in that car crash instead of their parents. She had heard him and had slapped him hard across the face.

_We don't need__  
__Anything__  
__Or anyone_

_If I lay here__  
__If I just lay here__  
__Would you lie with me__  
__And just forget the world?_

It had hurt her to no end that her brother wanted her dead, so even though she knew it was bad, that it was bad she was starting to give him up on her little brother. Elena wouldn't be surprised if sometime this week or weekend she would get a call saying that Jeremy had overdosed and was in intensive care. Jenna, whom they both live with, now, was more like a sister than aunt and she knew what was going on with Jeremy also.

She gave a small smile as the graveyard came to view, each lunch break, well each time she would get she would visit the graveyard, and she would write in her diary and talk to her parents.

Elena tugged on her school bag as she walked into the graveyard and went down the very familiar trial which lead to her parents, letting out a low sigh she took out the ear buds and let them hang down.

The young girl smiled as she saw her parents' headstone and kissed the tip of her index finger then placing it onto the headstone; she then dropped her school bag onto the grass, and sat down Indian style. She took out her diary and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me again, I really need someone to talk to, and I just can't take it anymore, I really need to get it all out. I was in the car with my parents, Jeremy had decided to stay in that night, I sat in the back, somehow the car lost control and it went over the bridge and into the water. Since that night everything had change to worse, I love Jenna I really do; I see her more as an older sister then my aunt really. My little brother Jeremy used to be such a good kid, getting good grades and making the honor role, but now he has fallen into the bad crowd. The people he thinks that are his friends aren't, they just use him for his hookups. He has been using drugs lately, and getting high in the house and in school. He hates me; he blames me for our parents' death. He told me that he wishes that it was me who died instead of our parents. That hurt me, it stung, that my little brother wants me dead. Both me and Jenna had tried to talk to him, but it's no use, it's like talking to a bolder; he won't budge one bit. I just don't know what to do anymore, please help me, and please give me advice. I don't want to lose Jeremy; he's all I have left. Talk to you later, there's some kind of creepy fog rolling in here._

She frowned as she looked around, the fog was rolling in fast, and getting up placing her diary into her school bag, "Bye mom and dad" she said as she began to walk away. Looking around the graveyard, an uneasy feeling began to consume her, it felt like someone was watching her but she couldn't find anyone. Elena was alone in the graveyard, there wasn't a single person visiting their loved ones.

The brunette jumped when she saw someone from a distance, but as soon as she saw the figure, it was gone; turning around she began to walk away wanting to get out of the graveyard. How she wished she had brought someone with her, maybe either Bonnie or Caroline, she didn't want to bother Jake with her problems, knowing that he had enough problems of his own.

Elena ran out of the graveyard, not seeing that someone was perched against the entrance, watching her with intrigued eyes; his blue-greenish eyes bearing into her shape. His black hair shined under the sun light and he wore dark blue jeans, a simple tight white shirt which wrapped around his perfectly physique body, and on top of that a black leather jacket. He smirked as she turned into a corner.

"Elena Gilbert, this shall be very interesting" he said amused. "I wonder how my dear brother is doing."

Then in a flash he was gone, a black crow standing where he stood, then it flew away.

-----------

Meanwhile back in Forks, Edward Cullen paced back and forth in his room and let out a low sigh as he watched Bella sleep; he had gotten that bed for Jake since he would sometimes spend the night. Edward would lay with him and hold him as he slept, his head resting on the vampires cold marbled chest, how he missed Jake's heat, his scent of the ocean and the pine trees. But now the bed belonged to Bella Swan, Edward loves her, but he still loves Jacob Black.

He slowly crept out of the room and gently closing the door and then walked down the hall and down the stairs. Edward entered the living room inhabiting the rest of his brothers and sisters, Carlisle and Esme were currently out hunting.

Rosalie glared at him as he entered the living room, "Where's the human?" she said acidly.

He hissed at her, "Leave her alone" he gritted out.

Emmett sneered at his brother, "_Leave _like how you left Jake. I will say this brother, if something bad happens to him, I will _kill_ you" he spat out.

A pained expression appeared on Edward's angelic pale features, "I didn't mean to hurt him" he said sorrowfully.

Alice let out a low sigh, "Well you did" she said sadly. "I can't see his future anymore"

The whole room went silent, "What do you mean you can't his future anymore" said Edward.

"He's not dead, I sometimes can see him, but it flickers on and off, whoever his future is tied with, I don't know if he's human" she said.

Edward let out a low threatening growl.

* * *

A/N: There, I hoped you guys enjoyed the new chapter. Again sorry for the long wait.


	5. The Attack

A/N: Thanks to **Mfoto**, **Iamhappytojustbealive**, **Angel-eyes56**, **Ms. Pao Pao**, **Rhondeez**, **NB100**, **Emeralden Rapley**, **qpritchie1**,**Claire Danvers1**, **Zainab**, **Silent Shadow Kasai** for reviewing the previous chapter.

Happy Easter everyone. Take care of yourselfs.

Warning: Will change to **M** as the story progresses

Pairing: Stefan/Jacob

-------------

**The Attack **

Elena let out a low sigh as Bonnie peeled out of the student parking lot, her brown eyes lingering on Matt as Bonnie drove away. She looked past the window seeing how the scenery blurred by then frowned as the wind started to pick up. "I wonder where he could be" she said.

Bonnie looked at her friend and then back at the road as she drove and when the light turned red pressed on the breaks, "Maybe Helen picked him up, I mean she does run her own café. Maybe she needed an extra hand?"

The brunette sighed, "I guess" she said. "So what did Matt say?"

The car went forward as the light turned green, "Nothing really. He just wanted to know how you were doing since… after… you know" she said not wanting to mention her friend's parent's death. It was still a soft spot for Elena to talk about, but for Jeremy it was another story. He talked about like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh" was all Elena said.

Bonnie opened her mouth to say something but soon a black crow landed on the windshield making her curse out loud, "Shit!" she yelled as she slammed on the car breaks, the sound of screeching tires could be heard and burning rubber smelt. Elena let out a low gasp as she gripped onto her seatbelt and shut her eyes tightly, she didn't want to be in another car accident. It was too much for her.

Other cars behind the two honked since they weren't moving, Bonnie looked at her friend, "Oh my god are you alright? I'm so sorry Elena, some stupid crow landed on the windshield" she said frantically.

The other girl shook her head, "Yeah, I'm alright don't worry. Are you ok?" she asked as she looked at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Let's get the hell outta here" Bonnie said as she began to drive away slowly. She let out a low sigh, "Damn that stupid crow."

A couple of moments later they parked in front of the Mystic Grill, getting out of the car Elena ran her hand over her black hair and then slammed the car door shut. Both friends walked into the Grill.

"Bonnie! Elena!" said Caroline as she walked towards her two best friends. Her blonde hair moved from side to side giving out a light glow as the dimmed lights shed down on it and her heels made a clinking sound as she walked. The three girls grew up together and were always there for one another. They had a sister-like bond. It would be tough for Caroline as she grew because her parents had divorced. Elizabeth Forbes discovered that her husband was having an affair with another man, the Sheriff of the small town, and Caroline was always on a short leash. But having both Bonnie and Elena made her life much easier; she would die for them just as they would for her.

She hugged Bonnie first, and then Elena, "Hey how are you doing?" she asked.

Elena shrugged, "Alright, I just hate the stares that I have been receiving" she said annoyed as the three friends took a table.

Caroline nodded, "Sorry" she said as she looked around the place. "Hey so what's this I hear about two new hot guys at our school" she said changing the subject, not wanting her friend to feel uncomfortable.

Bonnie smirked as she saw who entered the grill, her smirk widened even more when she saw how close the two boys were standing to each other. "Why don't you ask them yourself?" she said as she smiled at the two waving them over.

The two girls followed her gaze, Elena smiled at the two while Caroline gaped, her plans on seducing one of them vanished as she how the blonde haired Greek god would look at the shorter male. There was no one else in the room but him. The two boys walked towards the table, Stefan getting a chair for Jake, and then himself.

The five of them stayed silent for a couple of moments before Caroline decided to break it, "I'm Caroline Forbes, Welcome to Mystic Falls! Hopefully the both of you are enjoying being here" she said gently.

Jake smiled at her, "I'm Jacob Black, so we finally meet." He lightly chuckled. "And yeah Mystic Falls is pretty good, I like having trees everywhere" he said.

Stefan gave a small smile to the green eyed blonde girl, "Stefan Salvatore, actually I was born here, I was just sent to a boarding school in London. After my parents died I decided to come back so now I'm staying with my uncle"

Pain appeared on both Elena and Jake's features, "I'm sorry" they both said sadly. Soon an awkward silence fell upon them, Bonnie clearing her throat not knowing how the break the ice. Caroline looked at Elena, it just pained her to see her friend like that, so vulnerable and small. Then she looked over at Jake, even though she just had met him a couple of minutes ago she had an urge to protect him from everything. He looked so small, almost like a puppy that had just been kicked.

"So Stefan, Jacob, there's going to be a party later on tonight in the woods, it's kind of a welcome back to school party you know celebrating the new year I guess. You guys in?" she said changing the subject very quickly.

Soon the tension subsided. Stefan and Jake looked at each other both shrugging, "Sure why not. Where exactly?" said Stefan.

"Yeah where is this big party?" inquired Jake curiously.

She smiled at them clasping her hands together in delight, "Great. It's near the old coliseum, a bunch of us are getting a DJ and there's going to be lights all over the place, drinks too" she said happily.

"Sounds fun" said Bonnie.

---- _**Time Skip**_ ----

Jake sighed as he followed the three girls into the woods where the party was being held by a group of seniors. They didn't know them, but they were invited by their friends who were invited. They were welcomed by the loud boom of the music pumping from the stereo system and a mass of bodies grinding each other.

Matt grumbled as he got out of Tyler's car. Tyler shook his head, "Will you stop it" he said annoyed. Vicki Donovan, Matt's older sister and a senior, snickered as she walked towards the party.

"Relax Matt, maybe this party will distract you from Elena" she said and walked away.

The blonde-haired boy glared at his older sisters back as she walked away, "Easy for you to say" he said and crossed his arms over his chest childishly.

Tyler snorted, "Dude she's right, maybe it's time for you to move on and forget about her" he said.

Matt stopped walking as he saw Elena talking to the new kid; he would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't jealous. It was the closeness and way they laughed together, but then his jealousy vanished as he really paid attention to the two. The way they looked, was more of a brother-sister relationship, and that put him more at ease. But sadly there was nothing he could to get her back, he knew he had lost forever but maybe in the future they could be friends. However, at the moment he wanted to be far way from Elena Gilbert as possible, so he walked the other way towards the water coolers.

The young native looked around the large party at every person trying to find Stefan but he was a no show, he frowned when he didn't see those familiar warm friendly green eyes of his. He looked back at Elena who gave him a small smile; she already knew who he was looking for. A tint of red appeared across his russet features and scratched the tip of his nose, "Um I'm gonna go get a refill" he said as he raised his empty red plastic cup.

She nodded, "Yeah sure" she said teasingly. "I'm going to find Bonnie and Caroline"

The two friends walked in two different directions, Elena walked deeper into the woods while Jake walked towards the water cooler which was located in an abandoned cabin, it wasn't really cabin the only thing that stood was the frame.

Letting out a low sigh as he refilled his cup, Jake knew that he shouldn't be drinking but he really needed the beer, he wanted to escape from all the pain that _he _made him go through and his so called friends.

"How's the party so far" said a very familiar voice.

Jake smiled as he turned around facing Stefan Salvatore standing there in all his glory with blonde hair shinning under the moon light. Stefan gave him a friendly smile.

"I guess it's alright. I mean I don't really know anybody" said Jake.

Stefan grabbed a cup and began to fill it up with beer, the two began to walk into the woods, and lights were decorated around the woods, illuminating different path so that people wouldn't trip.

The two walked in silence, but it was a comfortable one.

"Do you have any siblings?" asked Stefan.

"Yes I do, two older sisters actually, Rachel and Rebecca they're both twins" said Jake as he smiled remembering his two sisters, how he missed them. "What about you?"

The other male let out a low sigh, "It's a bit complicated, but yes I do have an older brother. His name is Damon, but we haven't talked since I was sent to London" he said. "It's been years really"

Jake looked sadly at him, "You haven't talked to him since? Do you miss him?" he inquired.

"Sometimes" was all Stefan said. They soon walked on the bridge which was decorated by lights.

Stefan looked at Jake and a small frown appeared on his pale features, then he started gently caressing the younger boys cheek with the back of his hand, "Your eyes, there's so much sadness in them. They'll soon be filled with warmth and happiness" he said kindly.

The young native shivered under the touch, Stefan's flesh against his own was very soothing and it gave him a sense of peace, like no harm was coming his way. Jakes heart flipped at the touch and his chest felt warm, closing his eyes he leaned more into the touch while Stefan smiled at him and tucked a strand of hair behind the younger's ear. He frowned when he began to feel the thirst, his throat beginning to burn up, and his pupils beginning to dilate. Letting out a low sigh he took his hand back, starting to miss the warmth from Jake's flesh Stefan's cleared his throat and began to message his own face.

"I'll go get us more drinks" he said as he began to walk away.

Jake frowned as he watched Stefan, letting out a low sigh he leaned against the rail looking down at the party; he gave a small shy smile as he spotted Caroline giving him a thumbs up and small smirk.

Soon shouts were heard and a large crowd started to form.

"Oh my god"

"What happened, is she ok?"

Jake frowned and continued to watch the scene unravel, soon Matt emerged from the large crowd holding someone with his face pained and worried holding his sister Vicki. Matt placed her gently down on a bench and Jake quickly ran from the bridge and towards the crowd.

Matt gently shook his sister, "Vicki c'mon open those beautiful eyes of yours" he pleaded. "Call an ambulance!" He shouted to the crowd.

The blonde-haired boy inspected his sister trying to find an injury or any sigh of a scuffle that she might have been in, and then paled as he saw blood dripping down her neck. He gently moved her head to the side and let out a low gasp when he saw that it was a bite mark. Whatever it was that attacked his sister had bitten her, it looked like an animal bite.

"Something bit her" said Elena as she inspected Vicki's neck, her fingers brushing against Matt's.

Suddenly Vicki's eyes snapped open and she screamed. Everyone jumped as she let out another horrifying shriek and Matt wrapped his arms around his sister protectively, "Vicki it's alright it's me Matt" he said trying to calm her down.

Jake looked at her worriedly at her, then his eyes connected with Stefan's.

--------

Elena let out a low shaky sigh as she shook her head and placed her arms over her chest.

"I wonder what attacked her?" she said.

Bonnie let out a low huff as she shrugged, they were currently at the Mystic Grill, Caroline and Jake were also there with them.

Elena turned to look at her brother Jeremy who was sitting down on a stool; he was silent, although he was the one who had found Vicki in the woods. It had shaken him to the core, he thought that she was dead but luckily he found a pulse.

"You ok Jeremy?" she asked as she touched his shoulder.

He nodded and stood up knocking her hand from his shoulder, "Yeah I am" he said as he walked towards the restroom.

"Give him some time Elena. I mean he was the one who had found Vicki" Caroline said.

Elena opened her mouth to say something but the front door flung open to reveal a man standing there, his black hair moving as the cold wind hit against him. Walking into the grill, his blue eyes scanning the place, Elena watched him as he walked towards a table near the window. She had never seen him before; he was wearing a simple grey shirt, a black leather jacket over it and dark blue jeans.

Clasping his hands together as he sat, he looked up as he felt eyes on him, blue eyes meeting brown. The two of them staring at each other, pulling them towards each other, his glare softened as he felt something come over him. They continued on to stare at each other; it was like no one else was in the room. No one existed but them.

----------

A/N: Caroline ,Vicki, and Jeremy finally come into the story. Vicki was attacked by an unknown, was it Stefan or Damon? Elena and Damon finally are face to face. Jacob and Stefan share a moment. Oh, what's next to come?....I hope that you guys liked it.


End file.
